


The Little Girl Who Loved Books

by Number42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos doesn't understand Night Vale story time, Don't do books kids, M/M, Picture book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number42/pseuds/Number42
Summary: A sweet little picture book about a little girl who loves books. For shame





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored
> 
> Also the art is purposely bad, don't think too low of me


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
